Ray of Light
by TrappedinaPhoto
Summary: Rachel Ann Smith; completely loves the sun and to dance. But her world gets turned upside down when she is sent to live with her estranged Uncle in the Middle of no-where in Washington. What will she do when all she knows is turned inside out?
1. Goodbye Sun

**TrappedinaPhoto**: I have to apologize to one person, **JJ-Jefferu.** I had previously, years ago now, promised her that I would write this.

**Ray: **It's about time. How long have you had the first couple of chapters written?

**TrappedinaPhoto**: Hush you. You are not helping anything. In fact you are making it worse. It's just that I had no idea where this story was going so I was very hesitant to post any of it. So be quiet Ray. Or something bad is going to happen to you.

**Ray: **But don't I… -has mouth covered by Jacob-

**TrappedinaPhoto: **Thank you very much Jake. Would you like to do the disclaimer?

**Jacob: **Sure thing. –is handed script- TrappedinaPhoto does not own anything that you believe or know for a fact does not belong to her. She does however own Rayana, any other OC that may crop up, the plotline, and all the various things this story has been written on. **–**flips page over- Did I miss anything?

**TrappedinaPhoto:** Nope you're good.

**Ray:** -breaks free- Enjoy!

* * *

I sat on the curb outside of the Grey-Hound station. My father had only stayed with me until the station opened to purchase me a one way ticket out of LA.

Why you may ask, would I be leaving bright, sunny, fabulous LA? The bitch, or commonly known as Stepmother. It was decided that I was to be sent to live with my estranged Uncle in the middle of some forest in Washington.

The woman saw me as a trouble because I liked to go down to the Bowl and tape my friends skateboarding. Never snuck out. Never drank. Never smoked, snorted, or injected myself, pierced cut, or anything.

She couldn't even wait till Winter break to throw me out; which was about four weeks away. It was nice to know whose side my father was on, and who he loved.

Thanks Dad.

Rubbing my eyes, I pulled my cell phone out of my jeans pocket, it was 8:25, and my bus was due at 8:30. I hadn't really gotten any sleep last night. June and Nikki had kept me up all night. They wouldn't let me waste one minute of time with sleep when I was permanently leaving LA in just a few hours.

Glaring up at the sky, I hated that I was leaving the sun. It may have been 100 something degrees here, but where I was going, it was somewhere between 60 to 80 degrees, so I had a hoodie draped over my shoulder bag. The duffel bag by my feet was mostly stuffed with clothes. Only two objects weren't clothing; a teddy bear and a giant photo-book.

The shoulder bag slung across my chest held my important items.

I clicked the side of my phone again, 8:29; the bus pulled up, vomiting out all of its passengers and luggage. I stayed seated on the curb until the last passenger had gotten off. When they had, I got up and immediately tried boarding, in the process tripping myself on the far between steps.

The disgruntled looking man coughed loudly when I tried walking past him and his mammoth steering wheel; I pulled out my boarding pass and waved it.

He coughed again and I turned and glared.

"You gotta put that in storage kid," he sneered, eyeing my duffel. Following the fat man back down the steps, he opened one of the panels. Sticking his hand up for my duffel, I bypassed him and put my bag in myself, turned and headed back onto the bus before he could complain.

I picked a seat somewhere towards the middle of the bus, hopefully far enough out of visual range of the Fatman that he wouldn't stare at me the whole ride.

I leaned my head to the right to rest it against the window pane. I watched as people began slowly to board.

Turning to my shoulder bag, I pulled my phone out of a front pocket. Flipping it open, I scrolled through my contacts until I reached the name I was looking for. Create New Text; I stared at the flashing line, trying to decide what to say. In the end I just snapped the phone shut and banged my head on the window.

I clenched my phone, then released my grip; trading holding the phone to holding my music player, once I put the earphones in. Drifting off to sleep, I only barely noticed leaving the county limits.

My very last thought was "Fuck, I hate Forks."

* * *

~About 1,140 miles Later~

Someone was shaking me. And they weren't being very polite about it either. Whoever it is, is about to have a very bad thing coming their way.

My brain struggled to achieve consciousness. It took about a minute for my mind to process the fact that the fat bus driver was the one shaking me, trying to get me up obviously. "Argh. Go away" I mumbled, hitting my head against the window pane a little harder than I thought was physically possible. That was definitely going to hurt later.

"Come on kid. I don't have all day," the Fatman said shaking me again. Both my fists immediately clenched into fists. I shook my head furiously the next instant attempting to dispel the sudden anger.

"It's the end of the line," he shook my shoulder again; I glared at his hand when he didn't remove it from my shoulder.

I wobbly got up, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my right shoulder. Rubbing my head, I stumbled my way behind the driver off the bus. I tripped on the last step, and almost ate the flat concrete below. I would like to credit this fall to grogginess; atleast it's what I wanted to do.

Chuck, as I wanted to call him, used confusing ring of keys to unlock the side panel. Yawning hugely, I watched him quickly dumped my duffel bag at my feet, and stomp off in the direction of the station.

"Asshole" I mumbled under my breath, rubbing the spot on my head that was beginning to throb. I was stooped down for the duffel, when I heard someone call out my name. Rachel?" a man in a law enforcement uniform asked.

"Chief," I replied, straightening up immediately, holding the duffel in my left hand, "nice to see you again. How's it going?"

"Fine, fine," he reached over, and took my duffel out of my hand. And turned and walked in the opposite direction of the station; presumably to the parking lot. I was looking for the cruiser, but all there was were 2 economy cars and a vintage yellow mustang.

He walked to the trunk of the aforementioned vehicle and unlocked the trunk and put my duffel in to my disbelief.

"Woah, Chief, how did you swing this beauty?" I asked, running my hand across the exterior while going to the passenger side door.

"Uh, your cousin married some big shot banker… That is pretty generous," he said unlocking his door, then leaned across the cabin and unlocked my door.

After getting in, I leaned my head against the door frame, and slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**TrappedinaPhoto: **Well, there you have it people.

**Seth: **Hey! I wasn't in here!

**TrappedinaPhoto: **I know, this was just the intro. Duh. You shall be showing up shortly.

**Seth: **Do I get to do anything fun?

**TrappedinaPhoto: **Uh, define fun?

**Ember: **REVIEW FOOLS! –is looked at funny by both TrappedinaPhoto and Seth-

**TrappedinaPhoto: -**points and yells- What are you doing here?


	2. Home Not Sweet Home

**TrappedinaPhoto: **I was not feeling very creative with this chapter.

**Seth:** Why didn't you just add it to the previous or the next chapter?

**TrappedinaPhoto: **It just felt wrong on so many levels –pouts- the next one is happy with what it has.

**Ray:** Oh well, people will just have to suck it up, and live with it.

**Seth:** You want to do it this time Ray?

**Ray:** Sure. –closes eyes and recites- **TrappedinaPhoto** does not own anything that you believe or know for a fact does not belong to her. She does however own Rayana, any other OC that may crop up, the plotline, and all the various things this story has been written on. **–**peeks one eye open- Did I get it right?

**TrappedinaPhoto: **-applauds- you just brightened my day dear!

**Seth:** Wow. Ray, it worked.

**TrappedinaPhoto: **What worked?

**Ray:** -laughs nervously- Please, enjoy.

* * *

I followed Charlie up the stairs of his postage stamp of a house. He opened the door of a tiny room. Well, tiny by my standards; probably average by people in these parts. A bed, desk, bookshelf, and a dresser. At least the bed sheets were purple.

"It might not exactly be what you are used to, but it's the best we... I mean I could do,"

"It's all good Charlie," I said dropping my bags on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Well, I'll leave your to unpack then. Well, yeah. Later." he mumbled almost intangibly and left the room, quietly closing the door behind himself. I walked up slowly and touched the wood for the desk and dresser. It reminded me of the days when my cousin and I used to stay here for the summer with Charlie. She had usually made me use the bed, and she would sleep on the floor beside me. I missed her ever since she had moved up to Canada with her husband.

I turned to the vanity mirror. I knew I was going to have a problem. My appearance was just too out there. My hair was auburn, and loved to glitter in sunlight, but here, it looked like a dead fire, the only thing keeping its fire from being extinguished was my black highlights, which added a little life to the color. The way it was cut though, the back was too short the even put in pigtails but the front was longer; long enough for me to hide behind. I was also 5'2, mercilessly short. There was no way. This was a small town, and I was dressed and looked like a girl from the city. Fitting in, or even being able to make friends here was not even going to be optional. I doubt I would be accepted anywhere here.

When I heard voices downstairs, I was really surprised. It was distinctly feminine. Though it sounded rough, even through the floorboards. I couldn't bear the thought of having to deal with people at this moment.

* * *

**TrappedinaPhoto: **I apologize, again, at how SHORT it was. The next ones will be longer I swear.

**Ray: **I hate people. You know this.

**Ember: **-pats Ray's back- You and me both. You and me both.

**Seth: **Review, please, before someone cries.


	3. The Silverware Town

**TrappedinaPhoto:** I apologize again at how short the previous chapter was. That's why I'm posting another chapter with it.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Thank you. I thought the first one was longer than it was! –pouts-

**TrappedinaPhoto**: Hush. The only reason that you think that is because you read it on my laptop. Everything seems longer one that tiny screen.

-**Ember** tugs on TrappedinaPhoto's scarf-

**TrappedinaPhoto:** Uh, yes? Wait. Do you want to do the disclaimer dear? –Ember nods- Okay, you can.

**Ember:** **TrappedinaPhoto** does not own anything that you does not obviously belong to her. She does however own my friend Ray-Ray, Ray's LA friends, the plotline, and the various items that this story has been and will be written on. –turns look at TrappedinaPhoto- When do I come in?

**TrappedinaPhoto**: -laughs nervously-

**Jacob and Nessie:** ENJOY!

* * *

I flopped down onto the bed, face first. "Gah" I mumbled into my pillow. There was a light knocking at my door. That's odd. Usually you could hear when someone was coming up those old stairs. They knocked again. "God Damn" I mumbled.

"Come on in already then!" I yelled a little louder than necessary.

"Sorry to disturb you but Charlie told me to…" the male in front of me cut of mid-sentence. He was staring at me in shock. I looked myself over quickly, making sure that I still had a shirt and pants on. Well I did, so I don't know what the _hell_ his problem is.

Looking up and taking a closer look at the boy, he looked AMAZING. He was tall and he looked extremely well built. Even through the baggy black t-shirt that he was wearing. I tore my eyes off of his body and looked at his face. It had a look of frozen in place utter and complete shock.

"Charlie told you to…" I trailed off, waving my hand in front of his face. Embarrassed and confused, he seemed to have recovered some of himself.

"Uh yea. Charlie told me to bring you downstairs to meet some of his pals."

"Sure thing," I said sliding to the edge of the bed and getting off. I took less than one step and almost fell on my face. A red hot iron bar flashed out and caught me. _What the hell?_ Oh okay, never mind. Wait. How is his arm that _freaking hot?_ I looked up at him, and boy did that seem like a long way. _Argh,_ I thought to myself.

"Uh, well thanks for that. I'm the world's biggest klutz when I walk" I mumbled, righting myself in the process. All he did was steady me then, continuing to laugh and mumbled something that sounded like "Bella was worse" I stared at him and he smiled sheepishly back at me. I decided to just let it go. This time.

"Lead the way," I said, gesturing for him to go first.

"Ladies first," he countered. Sighing, I waltzed out of the room, him following me at my heels. _God damn, the boy is like a puppy for god's sake. _

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, he cut in front of me; changing our heading from the living room to the kitchen.

"Charlie, I brought the city girl down here," he called out as he sniffed the air.

"Be nice Seth," said a beautiful teenage girl. Well she would be if she would smile. She looked a bit like 'Seth' but only a more female version of him. She hit him over the head, but it didn't seem to affect him. But I still felt a sudden flash of anger at this action.

A woman was standing by the stove. She looked so much like the girl. Maybe they were related?

"Where's Charlie," I asked.

"He's out in the garage. At least I believed so," the women said caringly. Not bothering to turn around and look at us. Well this lady seems okay. Answering a question but ignoring the person that asked was often something that I did often myself.

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "by the way, I'm Leah. This is mi madre Sue," she said stabbing a thumb at the back of the woman, "and this is my little brother Seth," she finished, aiming another swat at his head. Seth looked more like a male model than anybodies little brother.

Charlie came in at that moment interrupting my staring at the dark skinned family. "Ah, there you are Ray. I guess you've already met the Clearwater's," Charlie said as he dropped two frozen fish into the sink beside Sue. All Seth did was smile lovingly in my direction. That freaked me out but I didn't let it show on my face.

"Okay then. I'm going to go rearrange my room," I spoke quickly, before I was going to get talked into anything or talked into talking to anyone..

"Want some help with that?" Seth asked from behind me, brightening up measurably.

"Uh, sure. I could use your strength"

"That would be good Seth, some of that wood furniture is really old and probably too heavy for just her." all I could do was roll my eyes at Charlie and turn around and head right back up the stairs. Though I couldn't hear him following me, I could sense his presence behind me.

"So," I said breaking the silence, "what school do you go to?"

"Me?" Seth asked, obvious confusion on his face.

"No, the wall" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I opened my bedroom door.

"Well, I live down on the Reservation so I go to school there too," he replied, tapping his index finger against his lip.

"Really? Damnit. I was hoping to know somebody when I finally got around to going back to high school," I muttered a little pissed.

"Back?" he questioned me. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Well the thing is," I began. But wasn't able to finish. My phone at that moment started playing _Far Away _by Nickelback. Signaling that the call was from either June or Nikki. I fumbled around trying to move so I could get the phone out of my ass pocket.

Looking at the caller ID for less than one second, I flipped the phone open. "YO" was the first and only thing I was able to get out before,

"HEY DUDE. Oh my god. We miss you so much! June is still freaking the hell out 'cause you actually weren't here this morning to make fun of Mr. Nodlinksi in Calculus. She just sat there and stared blankly at the whiteboard looking like she was about to scream or maybe cry. One of the two…"

During this entire thing, Seth looked like he was about to double over laughing and collapse onto my bed. I had to admit though, the scene probably looked funny. What, with me holding my phone as far away as I could and staring at it in shock. All I could do at the moment was roll my eyes, and stick my tongue out childishly at Seth.

"… Did you hear me Ray? Ray? Rayana? RACHEL ANN!" I watched as Seth covered his mouth and pointed at me.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. What did you say Nikki?"

"I said, and I quote 'How's the silverware town?"

"Haha... Shut it Nikki."

"I meant nothing by it love, well?"

"I was about to rearrange my new room,"

"Really? You've got, like no strength. You always had Jeremy go over and do it for you. And then you guys would…" I cut her off then.

"Shut up Nikki! JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled into the phone. Seth looked confused and startled at my outburst. I glared at him darkly.

"I have to go love. I need to beat someone over here."

Seth grinned at me cheerfully.

"Okay! Have fun dear!" she squealed; _I could _hear _her smiling. How disturbing is _that_? I mean come on._

I flipped my phone shut, and threw it at the bed. It immediately beeped. Glaring, I moved to get it, but Seth beat me to it.

"_I'm sorry about the Jeremy thing. __I __shouldn't have said anything. Sorry dude_," Seth read aloud and then turned and looked at me funny.

"Who's Jeremy?" he asked staring at the text message. He had a dead blank face and he was shaking a little bit. _My god, the look on his_ face. I just wanted to go over there and wrap my arms around him, and wipe that glum look off his face. _What the _hell _is wrong with my head?_

I was embarrassed beyond belief, and a little angry; but only at myself. I let the anger show on my face, "How the hell do you think it's any of your business?"

He looked even more hurt now. _Great. I'm falling head over heals practically for a stranger. _Fuck me _sideways._

"So," he said, breaking into my reverie, "what am I moving around?"

"Huh? Oh yeah we're moving the bed up against the window, and the bookshelf beside it, desk by the door, and the dresser is fine," I said quickly before I totally forgot why this boy was in my bedroom. Again.

All I could do was watch as Seth effortlessly moved all the furniture around to the spots that I wanted. I hadn't thought it was humanly possible, but that was beside the point.

"Anything else my little fairy?" he asked standing in the middle of the room. His question interrupted my staring at his body and the last part of the question caught my attention.

"Who you calling _little_? I'm sorry if we all can't be freakishly tall like some people!" I stated sticking my tongue out at him. I tried to be angry at him, but failed miserably. Something about the way he had said 'my little fairy' made me feel happy, and that bothered me to no end.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed now, and he was kneeling in front of me. Our faces were just a few inches apart. Just close that distance and our lips would be touching. He started to lean forward towards me; my body would not listen to my brain.

I couldn't move.

I didn't _want _to move.

I could hear my heart pounding frantically when I hear "DINNER" yelled loudly through the floorboards. Seth looked annoyed beyond belief. I laughed nervously and slid off the bed and walked around him and waited by the door for him to follow me.

I smiled weakly up at him. He smiled happily down at me. My heart almost burst out of my chest.

"I'm hungry," he said taking my hand and pulled me along side him down the stairs. I didn't try to pull my hand away, he was warm, and it felt good because it was so cold.

* * *

**TrappedinaPhoto:** Speaking of food…. –walks off and gets Cheetos-

**JJ-Jefferu: **You sure you are not pregnant?

**TrappedinaPhoto:** That not even possible.

**Ray:** I don't like people!

**TrappedinaPhoto:** -rolls eyes- It's not going to be that bad. Don't worry.

**Seth:** Review! –laughs and drags Ray off-


	4. Fighting Food

**TrappedinaPhoto:** I would like to thank the people that reviewed/favorited my story. It means a lot to me.

**Ray:** It really does, if it wasn't for the aforementioned fact, she probably would have waited about another week before deciding to update.

**TrappedinaPhoto**: -rolls eyes and turns to Seth- do you want to do disclaimer this time?

**JJ-Jefferu:** No he is not. I am.

**Seth:** -shrugs- I don't care.

**JJ-Jefferu:** YAY! Okay then, TrappedinaPhoto does not own anything related to Twilight or anything regarding legends, area, etc. She does however own, Ray, June, Nikki and the plotline that she thought up in her twisted little mind. Oh, and she does not own her soul or virginity. Those belong to me. –laughs evilly-

**TrappedinaPhoto:** -comes up behind JJ-Jefferu, and rumples hair up- be quiet. Before I do something that you will not like.

**Ember:** -grabs Ray's hand and pulls her and Seth away from the fighting authoress'- Enjoy while they bicker about meaningless things, again.

* * *

Oh. My. God.

Dinner was intense. There had been enough food for an entire military battalion. Leah and Seth combined ate about half the food within five minutes of the food being set on the table for us. I grabbed a burger off the table, and sat my ass on the counter beside the stove.

Sue was standing at the kitchen sink, washing dishes and humming to herself quietly. "Hey, Sue?" I started, "are you and my uncle dating?" She blushed deeply, but continued to scrub the dishes. "Sorry if I'm prying. I just wanted to know"

Sue smiled a little bit and answered, "Yes and no. I help him here and we make each other laugh, but it's nothing more than that. I am still grieving my lost husband." The hint of sadness in the look of her eyes was mirrored in the eyes of her children, devouring the buffet.

I just sat and stared at Seth's face; the pain I saw there hurt me. He wasn't looking at me directly, but I could see him glancing at me through his peripheral vision.

"Could you please take this to the boys out in the living room?" Sue asked me breaking into my reverie. She was now pointing at a platter of chips, salsa, dip and hot wings. I picked up the tray and was praying that I didn't trip.

Holding the tray tightly, I walked carefully, taking measured steps, till I was in the living room. Setting the tray down on the coffee table in front of the men, I thanked my lucky stars that I didn't trip.

I smiled to myself, walking back to the kitchen, where I abruptly tripped in the door way of the kitchen. The ground came up at my face, and I heard a thud and assumed that I was blacking out from the vast blackness in front of me. Then I felt arms around me, strong and warm; realizing, then, that my face was buried in someone's chest.

"Okay, maybe you are as klutzy as Bella after all," he whispered in my ear. I pulled away from him and stared. I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes. Seth rolled his eyes and pulled me through the doorway and slowly led me up the stairs to my room.

I vaguely recall grumbling incoherently up at him as he set me down on my bed, and tucked the blankets around me.

* * *

**~the Next morning~**

"Argha," I mumbled stupidly. Well, it already seemed like today was going to suck. For one, I once again realized that I was in Forks; just by the sound of rain on the roof. I stuck my hand under my pillow, and felt a power cord there. "What the hell?" I grumbled. I was extremely confused by the situation present.

My cell phone was hooked up and I had several messages. Scrolling through them, they were all a mixture of "I miss you's" "I love you's" and basic "just to keep you informed" kind of messages, all from a combination of June, Nikki, and Jeremy. Life seemed to be moving on there, with or without me.

What I found confusing was that my phone was set to Silent.

"Bleeping stupid puppy. Messing with my stuff again," I thought as I unplugged it and replied to the important messages, then a kinder thought hit me, "It would have woken me up if I did not turn it down, so he was actually doing me a favor."

"Seth felt so warm last night when he was dragging me up here," I thought as I flopped back down onto the bed. "Atleast I didn't have to go to school yet, otherwise my prediction would be that much more correct." I heard a light knock on my bed room door and prepared myself to give the knocker a cussing out. But I thought better of it, and remember only Charlie and I lived here. Though it seemed lots of people came here, often.

"Ray, are you awake?" Charlie's voice called to me from outside my door.

"No. Ray died a horrible death." I called back to him, rolling my lazy ass out of bed.

"Well, I'm leaving to the station right now. You can have anything in the kitchen," he told me through the door again. He hadn't even attempted to open the door. Maybe he is into avoidance. I grunted a "thanks" to him, and banged around the room getting things together for a shower, and the dressing process afterwards.

20 minutes later, I was staring at my damp hair sticking up in almost every direction. I was getting ready to blow dry it when I heard the door bell ring downstairs.

"Who the hell…?" I muttered angrily. Atleast I had clothes on, sweats and a tank top, not the greatest things to be caught in. Getting downstairs, I opened the door, only to be confronted by a giant black abyss. "Uh….." What was this about?

"Hey Ray. What's up?" the black hole was speaking to me. Call me crazy, but why was Seth standing on my porch looking like a freaking male model right back from a week in the Bahamas?

"Uh, nothing much. Just finished a shower," I stuttered in a delayed response.

"I can see that," he smiled and rumpled my already screwed up hair.

"Jerk," I growled and attempted to shut the door in his face.

It didn't work.

He brushed easily past me into the house. "Rawr" I mumbled, and grumbled a few select curse-words while standing in the hallway. He was already down the hall and into the living room. It sounded like a rap song was playing, and I was preparing to destroy a person, and a TV. Now I could finally curse someone out.

"Yo! Pup boy! How about you turn that freaking bull shit off you homosapien and effing…" I stopped mid-sentence. Oh bloody hell; he looked so ADORABLE sprawled across the couch.

I threw my hands up into the air, and then shook my head. "Oh screw life," I mumbled and stomped into the kitchen, attempting to hunt down some food. After I opened a cupboard and looked around, I felt a set of arms wrap around my waist from behind me, pulling me against a warm body.

"Mmmm, smells good," I stiffened, but did not pull away. His arms held me tighter, and I felt his face nuzzle, against my bare neck.

"Uh, Sethifer?"

"Hrm?" he replied.

"I hear a car coming."

"I know," he said but didn't let go. I was freaking out that someone might see him wrapped up around me like this, and start assuming shit.

Hearing a door slam, Seth stiffened and looked towards the front room. He growled as another Indian boy, and a small pale white girl walked into the kitchen. I pulled away from Seth and jumped on the other boy.

"JAKEY!" The growling behind me intensified, and was now accompanied by a slight hissing to the left of me. Jake set me down, and picked up the fuming child. She hit his face and he looked at her.

"Calm down, Nessie. She is family," he said nodding towards me. She pouted, and jumped down from his arms. He laughed and started walking up the stairs.

"Don't freak Ray-Ray. I'm just going up to get some clothes," he trudged up the stairs with Nessie following him. I went over to Seth and hugged him, then again attempted to find food for myself. Seth stood against the kitchen doorway, watching me walk around getting a hot dog, chips and water together.

"Seth, we should go to the store and buy some soda and Italian food," I said, taking another bite of my hot dog.

"You should bring her down to the bonfire tonight Seth," Jake said, scaring the shit out of me, and making me fall out of my chair. Nessie, beside him was laughing her adorable little ass off.

"Haha, sorry to scare you Ray-Ray." Jake said repentant. Seth came over and picked me up off of the floor. He hugged me against his chest and aimed a glare at Jake.

"Oh yes, and Seth? Mrs. Cullen would like to see you _later_ today,"

Seth smiled brightly then. I was staring in between them and wondering what the hell they were talking about. I watched as Jake left, and when they were almost out of sight, I saw the little girl put her hand into Jakes.

"Okay, let let's go watch TV," Seth said, and decided to let go of me except for my wrist, and dragged me into the living room.

He changed the channel to a game of some sort, and I leaned my head on his shoulder, and blankly watched the little figures run around the green field.

"Why are we just sitting here?" I asked

"Can I talk to you about something?" Now he looked really nervous. Like he was REALLY afraid of what to say.

"You like me right?" He asked. I didn't respond but climbed onto his lap, and put my head on his shoulder. Stunned for a second, but eventually nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, what would you do if I told you I could to transform into a giant tan wolf?"

Starring in shock, I attempted at a bored face; I failed miserably. "Well, I would not really believe you until you either showed me, or gave up trying."

He smirked at me in a heart breaking way. "That can be arranged," he said. Without another word, he picked me up off the couch, and carried me out the back door. He headed into the backwoods ands let me down on a tree branch.

"Be right back," he said to me quickly and disappeared behind a cluster of bushes.

I stared at the clump of bushes; there was a rustling behind them.

A giant, and I mean giant ass, tan wolf appeared from where Seth had gone. I stared in shock, and the wolf stared back at me in curiosity and awe.

I had blank shock on my face, and continuing to stare down at the wolf, I rocked forward a little, and then fell completely forward onto the grass.

* * *

**Ray:** Did I faint or something?

**Seth:** No; atleast I don't think you did. I hope not.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** You're muscles just tensed and you couldn't move from shock. That's why you fell.

**Ray:** -to audience- Will you review so I can find out how I react to this?


	5. Okay Wait, what?

**JJ-Jefferu**: When does Ember come in!

**Ray**: Will you be quiet? She has told you several times. Not to mention she runs her ideas by you.

**Ember**: But I want to spend time with you Ray!

**TrappedinaPhoto**: -drops head into hands- why do I even bother showing up some days…

**Seth**:I'll do the disclaimer so that you can go take a nap –pats TrappedinaPhoto's back-

**TrappedinaPhoto**: Thank you cousin. I love you.

**Seth**: TrappedinaPhoto does not own anything related to Twilight. If she did, she would be rubbing it in JJ-Jefferu's face. Constantly. She does own Ray, June and Nikki. Thankfully.

**Ray:** -hugs Seth- can we go eat? I'm hungry.

* * *

Now the wolf looked worried. It trotted over to me, and nudged me with its head. The eyes held same shade of brown that Seth's eyes had. This too shocked me.

"Seth? I stuttered out, and it barked something that could have been taken as laughter. I was full of disbelief, and was probably having a mental breakdown and hallucinations all at the same time; you saw it all the time on daytime TV.

"If you are, write my name with your paw," and by god, call me crazy, but one letter at a time, it wrote R-A-Y-A-N-A. I grabbed the tree for support, and then collapsed down onto the grass again when I couldn't get a solid grip. The wolf turned tail and disappeared back into the brush, and after a moment, was replaced with a worried looking Seth.

"Ray-Ray, are you okay?" he asked leaning down look at me.

"No," I replied just as it began to lightly drizzle. Seth looked up at the sky, and then back down to me. My face said it all. He had to carry me completely; I could not move a muscle. It was entirely possible that I had whited out, or fainted from shock, because before I knew it, we were back in my new homes kitchen. I was set down onto a chair at the table, and Seth sat down across from me; I wondered if he was wondering what he should do, or could do. Of course, I couldn't be sure. It's not possible to read minds.

I was staring at nothing when I thought I heard Charlie come in.

"Ray? Are you in the kitchen?" Charlie's called into the house. His voice sounded so distant to me. Seth glanced at my staring face.

"We are in here Charlie," Seth called back, realizing that I was incapable of speech.

"Seth, what are you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to…" Charlie said, stopping dead in his tracks when he turned the corner and saw my face.

"Ah, well," Charlie shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable, "He isn't lying, Ray. I just hope he didn't take his pants off infront of you." He spoke the last part with a glare aimed in Seth's direction.

That caught my attention.

"You knew Uncle Charlie?" my staring shifted to his direction.

"I only know parts. But I don't want to know. So there," he said with a sense of finality.

I sat and stared upward at the ceiling. Charlie turned and went up the stairs, I could tell by the loud creaking of the stairs as he climbed them; he had come home for a reason, obviously.

"Well, I'm leaving now," Charlie said coming back into view. He took a look at my face, and then spoke to Seth, "Get her some melatonin and a cold glass of water." Seth looked confused. "It's in the cabinet above the sink." Seth nodded as Charlie left again.

Eventually Seth and I moved into the living room. I sat on the couch for awhile, not moving. Seth sat on the couch beside me watching TV, and probably watching me.

"You're taking this pretty well," he said glancing sideways at me.

"Uh, do I really have a choice?"

"Guess not," he said and turned back to the screen.

After a couple of silent moments, he went "You know I could,"

"Change the channel?" I interjected.

"Or that," he said and flipped through channels, finally stopping at some action movie.

"I was going to say I could leave."

"Nope, this is fine," after which was then filled with more awkward silence.

"So what are you then?" I tried to break the silence, and learn something about him.

"I'm a Sagittarius."

"You know what I meant."

"They tell us it's shape-shifting."

"So, crosses, silver bullets, holy water won't hurt you?"

He chuckled at that, "I'm not a werewolf."

"Hey, I'm from Hollywood. Leave me alone," I couldn't help from laughing.

"So if you bite me, I'll be fine?" I questioned.

"Why don't you find out?"

"Uh," I replied, and he grabbed my arm, pulled up my sleeve, and lightly bit my wrist. I laughed when he started tickling me, while keeping his teeth locked on my wrist. He playfully growled as I pulled way. I patted his head, "Good puppy." He promptly leaned in close and licked me cheek.

"Eww. Gross," I wiped my cheek, then wiped my hand on his shirt, "Doggy slobber." He just laughed, at me, and I couldn't help but laugh with. He turned and looked at the back kitchen, then looked over at the clock.

"Hey, I gotta go. Do you want to come down to the bonfire tonight though?"

"No, I still need to unpack and settle in."

"Well, can I call or text you later then?" he asked, getting up to leave. I was a little disheartened to let him leave. I was going to be lonely. No-one else was home, and I wasn't due to restart school until the beginning of the spring semester.

"Okay, fine," I pouted up at him, but gave him my cell phone number anyway. I walked with him to the back door; I just accepted that he was going to turn into a wolf probably and run off into the forest to get to wherever he was going. He pulled me into a tight hug, before I had a chance to ask a question that was pressing on my mind, but when he released me I asked, "So when are you going to tell me what you are?"

He chuckled, and winked at me, then went out the back door and jogged into the woods behind the house. Once he was out of sight of the porch, I returned to my room. All of my clothes in my duffel and other items still needed to be unpacked and put away. Afterwards I would probably inventory the house for items that I was probably going to need to survive.

While walking up the stairs, she smiled to herself thinking about Seth. "He's a sweet kid" she thought.

It was just a little odd that he could turn into a wolf at will.

* * *

**Ember**: They are cute –smiles hugely-

**Ray**: Hush!

**Seth**: -laughs and covers Ray's eyes- Review?


	6. Tangles & Cinnamon

**Ember**: Yay! Another update, right in a row. Are you feeling okay?

**TrappedinaPhoto**: I know. JJ-Jefferu is annoying me about that fact or that she wants you around.

**JJ-Jefferu**: So? You bug me about my other stories.

**Nessie**: TrappedinaPhoto does not own anything related to Twilight. Only thing that belongs to her is Ray, June, and Nikki, the plotline, and the misc. other items.

**TrappedinaPhoto**: Where the hell did you come from?

**Nessie:** Hehe, review my pretties.

* * *

The next day, I awoke to a text from an unknown number. "Hey Ray-Ray. How are you? Can I come over?" it read. I grumbled and rolled over.

"You could, but I'm not going to get up to unlock the door," I typed then sent back to the number. I buried my face in my pillow, just to be re-disturbed by a beep.

"I've got a key. I'll be over in 10," the text read. I didn't justify that text with a response, just simply pulled the blankets up around me and went back to sleep. Seth would wake me up when he got here. I was sure of it.

~28 minutes later~

I yawned loudly and rolled over to my right, and felt warmth against and around me. Opening my eyes, I was confronted by Seth's bare chest. Freaking out, I tried to push him away from me, but he was against the wall, and I on the edge of the bed. Inadvertently, I kicked myself out of my own bed, and onto the floor.

"AHHH!" I shrieked as I tumbled over the edge, dragging the blankets down with me, then getting myself tangled up in the sheets. Totally expecting Seth to wake up and help me out of this mess, I lay there on the floor, tapping my fingers against the hardwood floor.

"Seth are you awake?" I called up to the top of the bed. And I received no response. Sighing, I pulled all of the blanket off of the bed, and tried to untangle my legs.

"Seth!" I yelled, and grabbed a book off of the nightstand, and threw it up, onto the bed; hopefully hitting Seth hard enough to wake him up. Hearing him groan, I knew that my mission had been completed. I heard the bouncing of the coils in the bed as; I would like to infer here, that he was shifting around trying to find my sorry ass.

"Ray? Where are you?" he called out. Waving my hand over the edge of the bed, Seth leaned over, and burst into laughter; I glared at him.

"How did this happen?" he asked while pointing down at me and my situation.

"Oh, just a little odd fact."

"Such as?"

"Why in the world are you in my bed?"

"That's not a fact. That's a question," he stated laying back down on his stomach, watching me flail around, helpless.

"Either way, you are to blame for my current predicament."

"Okay, okay," he jumped off the bed, and kneeled down, unwinding the blankets and bed sheets from my legs. I wiggled free when there was almost no blanket left on.

"Freedom!" I yelled, then started pulling myself onto my bed and sitting. Once situated, I asked, "Why were you in my bed?" He had stopped laughing and was now staring out the window.

"Seth? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," he turned and smiled at me, "it's 'cause you looked so damn cute that I just couldn't wake you up."

Pulling the blankets around myself, we got into a staring contest; I lost. He came over and hugged me.

"Ray…" he started, not letting go off me.

"Seth, please stop," I said, pushing him away from me. He let go, not without looking totally dejected. I wanted to smack myself upside the head.

"Hey," I grabbed one of his hands; it felt nice and warm in mine, "I'm sorry. It's just that," I paused and looked down, "I know almost nothing about you, and I just moved here. And you can turn into a giant wolf. And I like you." I spilled all that out quickly; my words seemed to run together to me. It took me a minute though for my brain to recognize what my mouth had just said.

"You do?" Seth had brightened up considerably.

I threw my face into my pillow, and felt the bed shift as sat down.

"Well, we can start with a date then. Or just hang out and stuff first. Get to know each other. Right?" he said rubbing my back in a rhythmic circles; it actually felt very comforting.

"Would you really?" I asked about a minute later, after just lying there, comfortable with the moment. It was so nice; just lying there, having my back rubbed for me.

"Yes. Of course I would," I rolled over and faced him. Before I could open my mouth to reply, my stomach growled lightly. "You hungry? I'll cook you something. What would you like," he asked.

"Breakfast?" it was a bit of a sarcastic remark on my part. I couldn't help it. I was still tired.

"Anything specific?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay. Now get out of bed, you are wasting the day away."

"Fine," I said and allowed him to pull me out of bed, and won the stairs to thee kitchen. I took a seat at the table, while Seth did my food hunting for me.

"So are you going to tell me now," I asked as I watched him get two pans out, a carton of eggs, strips of bacon, bread and butter out, and set them on the counter.

"What I am? The gene kind of runs in the families, atleast the sons of the La Push tribe. Jake, myself, my sister, Jakes' friends, Quil, and Embry, along with some other boys, all from the reservations, have the ability to change. But when we first change, it's not a voluntary kind of thing. Oh, and we can also change against our will if we are Angry." He said while frying a pan of bacon. "The cool thing is that we can hear each others thoughts. It makes communicating with each other over large distances easier. But it's only when we are in wolf form. But I can't hear the other pack's thoughts. We can't figure out why."

"And how does this explain why you are so warm?"

"I really don't know that. Some defense against getting sick? So that we are healthy for when he have to change."

"But why do you change in the first place," I asked as I munched on a piece of buttered toast, with a little bit of cinnamon added to it; how he knew to do that was beyond me.

"Uh, yeah," he started flipping some eggs over, "this may sound crazy to you, but we change because we have to hunt vampires; to keep this area safe from them."

"Vampires? They don't exist," I mumbled inbetween pieces of egg. I did not know how hungry I was until he had started setting food infront of me.

"You're saying that your cousin, Bella, doesn't exist then," my look told him that I was confused, "Bella is a vampire now; along with her husband."

"You're kidding me right?"

"I don't joke around about my job, Fairy."

* * *

**Nessie:** Please review. The more people review, she may update faster.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** I do not like you speaking my mind for me. It's kind of disturbing.


	7. Coming Up Short

**TrappedinaPhoto**: -rubs temples- you people give me such a headache…

**Ray:** Hey, what did I do? You created me!

**TrappedinaPhoto:** That's not my fault though! Leave me alone!

**Seth:** -hugs Ray when it looks like she is going to go off at TrappedinaPhoto- She is just having a headache from boredom. Don't be mad at her.

**Ray:** Fine but, -pouts- TrappedinaPhoto does not own anything related to Twilight. She owns me, June, Nikki, the plotline, and the headache that she somehow created for herself that is currently tormenting.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** -raises ohnhu:" pny7un pvt7bol 8hyl ubject to throw at the happy couple.-

**Person in CLOWN mask:** that was meant to be "raises object to throw at the happy couple" but JJ-Jefferu is being mean. 

**JJ-Jefferu:** -runs in fear of clown-

**Person in CLOWN mask:** -takes off mask-

**TrappedinaPhoto:** Thanks babe.

**Person now NOT wearing CLOWN mask:** Anytime. Now peeps, enjoy!

I had been in Forks for about a week now. I spent a lot of time with Seth, and was enjoying myself. Keeping in touch with June and Nikki though, was my top priority. I couldn't bear the thought of not having any female contact, and they were my best friends. The only stumbling block keeping me from being completely happy was the thought of Jeremy.

He sent me text messages and called daily; sometimes more than twice in one hour. I would only reply to certain text messages. The other text messages kind of freaked me out. I never answered the phone when he called either; I always let it go to voicemail. His voice sounded extremely distraught and disheveled at me being so far away from him.

Odd thing was, I no longer felt bad about him anymore. Pushing those thoughts out of my mind, I focused on digging through Charlie's shed to trying to find a box or two of Christmas ornaments. Seth and Leah had helped Charlie drag a pine tree in from the forest yesterday. So I was hell bent on decorating it since I was bored out of my mind.

I pulled my phone out of my hoodie pocket, clicking the side button in the process. 12:07 P.M. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Today was the last day of school for the semester, so the kids down at La Push had gotten out early; at noon actually. Therefore, Seth would be here any minute hopefully, unless he was getting a ride from one of the other boys. Which would make him delayed a bit.

I replaced my phone into my hoodie, shifting boxes around to see what most of them contained. I was having no luck; almost all of the boxes were unmarked and not placed in any good order. Then I noticed a box in the back of the shed; it had all caps lettering on the side of it. It read, "X-MAS DEC." Walking right up to the shelf, I glared up at the box. The shortcomings of being short were becoming apparent; again.

Standing there in the middle of the shed, I just waited for awhile and stared at the box. Eventually I was joined. The only reason I knew I had been joined in the shed was the natural light that burst in for a second, then vanished as abruptly as it had appeared.

"Why are you hiding in here Ray?" Seth asked from right behind me. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder at him. He was fully clothed, and had shoes on; he had gotten a ride as I had mildly assumed.

Turning back, I nodded my head toward the Top shelf, where the box of Christmas decorations was located. "Oh," he said and moved around me, taking the box down in the process. I pivoted on my heel, and opened the shed door for myself and him to exit.

I glanced over at him as we were walking, and he had a look of amusement on his face. "I had been thinking; Christmas, Christmas tree. And then that maybe that Christmas tree would like some decorating," I said, my sarcastic tone made him laugh as we entered the house. He kicked the door closed behind himself, and carried the box into the living room. He set it down on the coffee table after I had quickly removed the various items that had been atop it a moment ago.

Once it was safely on the table, he gripped my wrist, pulling me close to him, and he kissed my cheek, and then let go of me. I couldn't help but giggle and turn away and blush.

"I'm guessing that you would like to help me with this endeavor?" I asked as he grabbed a handful of tinsel and strung it around me, using it to pull me back towards him.

"Of course," he said, and then spun me around in a circle, forcing me to laugh and then hold onto him to keep from falling due to dizziness.

We spent the next two hours decorating that pine tree.

~!%&*

We had decided to not put up the Angel yet, but to wait till later, maybe if there was a party or get together later. It was Seth's idea, not mine.

But while we were putting decorations and etc. up, we talked about both of our pasts. He had already told me about the collective concepts of being a wolf and of being a part of the pack, or one of the packs now. Now I was learning more about his history. What had happened to his dad, which was a heart attack due to seeing not only his son transform into a wolf, but also his DAUGHTER transform, which had been thought to be impossible to happen. The rough patch between the wolf packs, and about my dear cousin's new life.

"So you're telling me that I've already met my niece?" I asked feeling a sense of amazement at the concept. We had plopped down onto the couch and were listening to one of those annoyingly catchy Christmas albums. "And she doesn't seem to like me."

"Yeah," he laughed at I felt myself smile at his laughter, "Nessie is just kind of like that. Jake belongs to her and there is no competition for it"

And in return I told him about my life in L.A. I didn't go into detail about my previous 'relationships' other than that they had been epic failures, and no good had come of them. I told him about June and Nikki, how they kept me out of trouble and the fun times we had running around town. Eventually I reached my old passion, "I used to jazz dance, but my performing and practicing went downhill when my dad married a new woman."

"But I thought you were a klutz? How were you able to dance?" he made some floppy movements, playfully almost falling on top of me on the couch.

"Meanie," I said and shoved him, and he rolled over and laid his head on my lap, "the real reason that I am a klutz is that I broke my left ankle 3 years ago. So it hurts sometimes, other times its fine. And some really bad times it decides to give out on me entirely." Somewhere around this time, Charlie had walked into the house, signaling that it was some near 5 probably. I glanced at the clock behind me; it was closer to 4 than anything else.

"Hey Ray, thanks for decorating the tree. It's been awhile since we had one in this house," he started to walk off out of the room, then turned back. "We're having some people over for dinner Ray; Billy Black, Jacob, his friend Embry and his girlfriend, Em something or other."

"Really?" Seth seemed happy at this, he sat up like an excited child; I sulked in my spot on the couch. "Great," I thought, "people."

"Yeah," Charlie answered Seth, "So you're mom should be over soon to help me cook the food."

After Charlie had left the room, Seth put his arm across my shoulders. He squeezed a little and went, "What's wrong?" I grumbled and leaned against him. I didn't want to say anything, but he nudged me again. Obviously willing me to speak my mind to him. I let out a sigh and told him, "I hate people."

**TrappedinaPhoto:** must you wear that thing around me?

**Clown masked person:** yeah. It's fun to scare you.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** Hate you.

**Clown masked person:** You know you love me. And you know you love it when people review. –smiles underneath mask, but you can't see that. Obviously.-


	8. What Does That Even Mean?

**Ray:** She is going to love it!

**Seth:** You could say that again. Where did you get it JJ?

**JJ-Jefferu: **Just a little something that I found one day, then put together for her.

**Ember:** Awww. It's so cute! Can I have something like it on mine too?

**Ray: **AHHHH! She's coming! Hide! Hide! Hide!

-all four hide behind couch-

**TrappedinaPhoto:** -comes around corner and is confronted by a small red and black container-

**TrappedinaPhoto:** Uh, what is this? –picks item up and looks inside- AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Thank you guys!

**All four of them:** –hiding- …

**TrappedinaPhoto:** I know you guys are behind the couch, come out already. I'm not stupid.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Aww, we wanted to surprise you though!

**Ray:** Why don't you do the disclaimer Ember? So that we all can start the party already?

**Ember:** Okay –has a piece of cheesecake first- **TrappedinaPhoto** only owns Ray, June, Nikki, Jeremy and the various utensils and devices this story has been written on. She does not own anything related to Twilight. Though, if she was Stephanie Myers, she would probably write a fanfiction about her own story too. (Ms. Myers did actually)

* * *

If you couldn't guess, it's my birthday. I just happened to get my present early from **JJ-Jefferu **due to the fact we went out for my birthday earlier this week. Thank you my dear. I loved it :)

* * *

Over half an hour later, I found myself sitting on the back porch, watching the three boys wrestle over a football. They weren't playing the real game, but seemed more like they were temporarily making alliances with each other, to only turn again on each other to gain the leathery object. It, ironically enough, reminded me of a book I had to read for my English class before I left; 1984. Ember, as I found out her name was, was keeping me company while the boys played, and while the two adults prepared dinner for us to eat.

"So what school do you go to?" I asked Ember while we lounged at the patio table.

"Oh, I go to Forks High," she said and rolled her eyes as she noticed that Embry had been tackled to the ground by Jacob. "It's going to be nice to have another imprint at the school. It's no fun not being able to talk with someone about them," she gestured her hand towards the boys, "While at school and to share something funny that may have happened." Ember sighed, "All the other imprints live down on the Reservation. I'm from North Carolina, so the other girls think that I'm crazy, white, and weird."

"What's that work you keep using, Imprint? What does it mean?" I asked her, her repeated use of the word was confusing me beyond belief.

"Umm," Ember shifter her gaze left, then right. "Seth didn't tell you? Shit..." she mumbled, anxious. I took a sip of my hot chocolate infront of me, and waited for her to continue.

"Well, you kind of are, uh," she coughed nervously, then continued, "his soul mate. I can only best describe it as that he is your other half. No one in this world will ever love you and care for you more than he does. Imprinting is what they call it when they, the wolves, find their perfect other." Embry had come over, and taken a sip of water from a glass that had been setting on the table, kissed Ember's cheek, then jogged back to the others.

"And you are Embry's 'imprint' then? And Nessie is Jake's? What about Seth?" I asked nervously. After spending so much time with him, I was worried that he might just leave me behind when he 'imprints' on some other girl. Sadness began to show on my face.

Ember put her hand up in a defensive position and began chanting, "No, no, no. it's not like that," and then she brightened up. "You have nothing to worry about Ray. _Nothing._ Don't you see?" she smiled at me, "_Seth imprinted on you. _He belongs to you now, and you to him." She looked over at Embry wrestling with Jacob. I watched as Seth tried to obtain the ball out of between the two others. And then, I do believe, that I understood what Ember was trying to tell me. Looking at Seth, I felt happy and comfortable.

"I think I know what you are talking about," I said turning back to her and smiling.

"I'm glad," she said, and then we talked about school, Christmas break, stuffed animals, and leaving our respective home towns. We were both sophomores, so more than likely we were going to end up in the same classes.

When Sue came to the patio door, it was already dark out. "Dinner," she called, and I noticed that Jacob and Embry had ganged up on Seth, which he had apparently gotten a hold of the ball, and was bent on keeping it.

Ember got up and opened the screen door, and went inside followed by Embry at her heels. Jake grabbed the ball off the ground, and threw it at the seat Ember had just been in. I stayed seated till Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "Come on Ray-Ray. We both need to eat," and he grinned at me.

* * *

Emmy and myself stood away from the table while the other three devoured their food as if they had been on a hunger strike for the last four years. It had to be assumed that Charlie and Sue had eaten before we had come back in. there were two pieces of lasagna missing before the rest of us had started eating. Seth kept glancing up at me, and I smiled at him. Emmy finished before I did, and I finished before the boys did.

I looked at the pile of dishes, and looked at how tired Sue looked. "May I was the dishes," I asked her, and she nodded her head in appreciation. Everyone, once finished, bailed out to the living room; all but Seth that is. He had stayed in the kitchen, with me. I handed him a wet plate and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about imprinting?"

"I thought we were going to take it slow?" he said, not even surprised by the question.

"Yeah, I know that. But, it would appear that imprinting is a big deal around here," I said, scrubbing a dish a little rougher than necessary.

He sighed and dried the dishes that I was handing to him, "Ray, I could tell instantly that thrusting the concept of imprinting on you would only succeed in pushing you away from me. So, I decided to tell you later. But my super secret, romantic idea of how to tell you went out the door thanks to Ember's talking to you." He couldn't help but sigh.

"And how were you going to tell me this," I said finishing the last dish, and handing it over to him; I leaned my back against the counter and looked up at the ceiling. It's such a peaceful ceiling.

"You'll have to find out,"

"How," I muttered bitterly; I didn't care for surprises, atleast big ones.

"When I take you out on a date next week, you'll find out,"

"Oh really? And how do you know that I am available next week?" he laughed, then turned to me and made a face that said 'come on, seriously?' I glared at him. "I know because, I know that June and Nikki will not be getting here till Thursday."

"How the hell do you…" I muttered, then just shook my head. He was teasing me. I would just have to assume that Charlie was the one that had told him. This was, after all, Charlie's house, and I had to ask him if I could lodge the two girls here, so I could spend time with them.

"I have my sources."

* * *

**Person in a different CLOWN mask: **So what do you think of this mask?

**TrappedinaPhoto:** Stop wearing them. They scare the locals. And it's my birthday. So off with it.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -stares wide eyed- You do realize what you just said.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** Uh… What? What did I say?

**Ray:** -laughs nervously- Review? While they bicker….


	9. Missing the Past

**TrappedinaPhoto**: Okay, so I've been out of it lately. But I finally got around to typing up Ray of Light and a couple other things. Blahhhh!

**JJ-Jefferu**: You're only updating because it is Christmas.

**Ray**: Quiet! Don't push her back into her shell! I want to live!

**Seth**: -hugs Ray- You're alive to me.

**TrappedinaPhoto**: -gives couple an odd look & pulls out script- All of you are going to shut up for a few minutes. I, **TrappedinaPhoto**, do not own Twilight, or any other matter that is a legally owned by Stephanie Meyers. I own Ray, June, Nikki, and Jeremy. Ember is owned by **JJ-Jefferu**. She is just on loan to me for this story.

* * *

Seth was due to pick me up any minute.

After glaring at my uncle on Friday night, I agreed to going on an official "date" with Seth. Where we were going to go was beyond me; though it would seem that everyone else knew. Since I didn't know what to expect, so I was wearing a pair of comfy flats, dark blue skinny jeans, a button up hoodie, with layered tank tops underneath.

I was laying on my stomach on the couch, watching TV with Charlie when there was a knock on the door. Rolling myself off, I went and opened the door, and smiled at Seth as he hugged me, then kissed my cheek.

"Uncle Charlie," I called out, "I'm leaving."

"Have fun Ray. Bring her back today Seth," Charlie called back to us.

"Okay. Now don't laugh, but I had to borrow Jake's car," he told me as we walked off the porch to the driveway; I laughed anyway.

"I just told you not to laugh," he said sarcastically bitter. I got into the passenger side, while he got into the drivers.

"So where are we going," I asked, not really expecting an answer as he backed out and headed down the street.

"Uh, surprise?" he mumbled. The time passed quietly; I spent most of the driving period staring out of my window, enjoying the scenery. Then I noticed a sign as we rounded a curvature in the road. It read "La Push Reservation; 4 miles."

"We are going to the Rez?" I asked brightly. Frankly, my own happiness lately was freaking me out. "What we going to do there? I haven't been there since Billy dangled me by the ankle over the open ocean."

"Why did he do that?" Seth asked giving me a funny look of amusement.

"I'm not sure, possibly to get back at me from throwing sand at Jake? I can't remember the cause, just the effect." We had pulled into the parking lot of a general store when Seth cut the engine off. I looked around confused when Seth got out, and came around to my side and opened my door.

"Come along mi faerie," he said reaching one hand out to help me out of the car; I took his hand.

"This is your idea of a date?" I said, glancing up at the worn out sign.

"No, this is my idea of feeding you," he said and lead me around the side of the store; laughing was my only option. There stood a hot dog wagon, with plastic tables set randomly around it. "Take a seat," he instructed to me, then walked off to order something for us to eat. He came back with two foot long hot dogs, one with everything on it, the other with mustard, mayo, and relish.

He made jokes the whole time we ate.

I wasn't able to eat the whole dog. But luckily the dog was not wasted; I hated wasting food, but I didn't happen often with Sethifers around. After we left the hot dog stand, we drove down to the beach, I looked at him bitterly.

"Why are we here?" he didn't acknowledge my question; just got out of the car and opened my door for me again. He walked around to the trunk and opened it; searching for something in its contents. I kept staring at the ocean; it took me until that moment for me to realize just how much I had missed the beach.

After rolling my pant legs up above my knees, I discarded both my shoes and my sweater, running straight down the beach and into a small wave.

"RAYYYYYYYYYY!" I heard yelled from behind me. "You crazy little girl! What are you doing?" he yelled at me from the car.

"Enjoying myself," I yelled back, and splashed both my arms, but tried to avoid the concept of getting my clothes wet in the process. He slammed the trunk shut, then pulled off his shirt, and started to walk around the side of the car where I couldn't see him. A long moment passed before his tan wolf self bounded towards me. I ran parallel to the beach, trying to avoid the impending splash that I knew was imminent.

Seth leapt, and dove muzzle first into the water. When he peeked his head up from the shallows, I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a wet dog because he… Well, he looked like a wet dog because he was a wet canine. He climbed back onto the beach, and trotted to the adjacent patch of beach to where I was standing in the water.

"Yes, dear? Is there something I can help you with?" I called. He came into the water, and rubbed his wet fur against my leg.

* * *

**Seth**: Woof! Woof!

**Ray**: -pets the wolf- hi honey! Would you like a treat?

**JJ-Jefferu & TrappedinaPhoto**: -exchanges funny look-

**Emmy**: Please Review, before the authoress' die of a heart attack.


End file.
